Joanne in death note (:
by LeloxGeass
Summary: Zomg im so exctint 4 my 1st fanficc (::::: LUVU UNLESS UR A PREP xxxxx Lelo
1. Chapter 1

**GIVE ME A REVIW**

**IF U DON LIKE IT UR A FUCKING PREP**

**Omg fangz to Toria for da help ;) (geddit? Fangz cuz im stanist)**

**chptr 1**

**omg hiiz! Im joanne glitter rainbo yagami**

my brotha iz Light yagami

my couzin iz

Mello

N my daddy

iz watari

ANYWHORE

Mi daddi takez me with him to hiz job sometimez

N i no light iz kira. Omgz he told me himeslf!11 N i investigate who kira iz.

even M

I MEAN L

when L and i first met he told me hiz namez

"I'm L lawliet, and u r" sad L

"I am JOANNE LOLLIPOP RAINBOW GLITTER IMMORTAL FLAMING YAGAMI" "you can kall me Joeez" n he gavez me hiz sft look.

da next day

mi cousin

Mello called

and he said

he will come visit!111111111111111111111

Mello and Light are totalz bestiezzzz

But omgz dey hate ech oder. and i am n trbl trying 2 get em frendly.

N i wuz haopy

so i cut my wristz

n i bleded

Omgz i 4gt 2 tell u

ryuk is in lovez wid me

he told Lightz

they keep echothers secrts!111

n light told dat to me n i waz like...totlly choked.

Mi bfz

is

really nize

but his dead :( m bby lft me on valentinez zomg i miss him so much

Ryuk is totes jelly of him!111

AN:omg plz reviw :) im so extcint. Liike im jumpiin! Luvuu x no prepz allowed! Suckaz


	2. Joanne and Ryuk ZOMG

**ZOMG U GUYS R PREPS...DONT LIKE DONT READ DATS IT IM CUTTING MY WRISTZ**

**Fangz to Toria and Natz :) Luvu my stnist chickz!**

DE STORY STARTZ  
dat day I waz really depressed cuz sm biitchez in my school bullied me.  
I DONT GIVE A FK ABOUT DOSE FKERS-i yelled n cut my wristz  
N ryuk waz there  
Givin me romantic lookz  
N az i cut my wristz  
n I jumped in2 bath  
N RYUK WAS STILL DERE  
Wat u doin fuker-i yelld at him  
But den Ryukz said dat i am da apple of his dreamz  
N he waz all like:zomg i dun wanna lose u don die :'(  
N ripped my pantiez  
(Yea i bath wid pantiez cuz im stnist)  
N i moand bt i didnt want it  
den i noticed ryuk had it big n hard  
N den we did dat  
N he waz grabbing my boobz  
N den daddyz came!1111  
N he waz like:i lovd u joan ;(  
Den ryuk stood in front of me  
N he waz like ur not gunna get herz  
n he grabz me  
n took me  
To de headquatrs(c i spelled dat rit)  
but den L waz like:wat iz she doin there  
zomg Ryuk told l dat he wud kill kira if l took care of me  
N he disapperd  
N i waz crying  
Den L eated a cake.  
n i yelled hez gonna kill my brother  
my only luv  
But he wuz like:idc  
N he kikd me.  
N i punchd him.  
i puncd him  
cuz hez a prep  
Pretnding 2 b cool(ZOMG DUN HATE I JUST MADE L LIKE DIS!11 DON HATE ON ME!)  
N den  
Rem came  
N she waz like:im a boy i luv u joanne  
ZOMG!

ZOMG I KNOW IT TURND OUT SO AWESUM :O!111 even im amazd. Cyu!


	3. Bookstor

**omg nat thxs so much! I always knw toria waz faking! Dat prep! I HATE U TORIA! Thx nat x N STOP BNG JELLY CUZ I HV MOR VIEWS DAN U THXS 2 NAT N ZAZU(my hmstr. He is so tombyish but actz girly sumtimez...HE INSPIREZ ME :))**

N I STARTD MAKIN OUT WID REM(no im not a slut ryuk rped me wit/out my agremenntz.)

N once I n rem went shoppingz. OMG SHEZ SO STNIC!

Den she goed 2 stnist acesories shop n i chekd book 1.

N der waz a rlly hot guy az a sller.

N i rlly wnted 2 buy de book bout vampirees. Twilight. It seemd so amzing!

N i piked da book up n goed 2 da boy sayin Ill buy dat.

n he waz like:oh rlly? Dats nice.

N then i put my hndin my bag

but i cudnt find my wallet

N i decided 2 go 2 rem 2 borrow her mony.

But the sller grabd my hnd.

N i kikd him yellin:BASTRD WAT U DOIN

n he waz like:clm dwn, i jst wanted 2 say dat ur cute...and id give u dat book if u

NO!-i scremd, but he grabbd me butt n pulld me insyd.N he put hiz hand on my lipz so i cudnt talk.N my eyz filld wid tears n i tried 2 kik him

but he kissd my ear n my eyes gt blurry

N wen i waked up

i saw chainz on me.

ZOMG!


	4. ryuk n rm

**ZOMG IM SO SRRY VIC I KNW NT WAZ DE RL BISH! SRRY UR NT A PRP SHE IZ**

**N KINDOV SRRY** 4** NT UPDYING! I WZ BZY BNG DEPRESSD.**

N so i wokez up! n de guy wich is quiet sexy waz bsid me.

N he smilez at m n put a pocket in my hndz n disaperd.

n i lft rnning 2 rem but i decidd 2 pek in it 1st!

n dere wer 2 bookz

Today

twilight n 50 shadez of gray(omg i lv dat book sm!)

n rm suspectd sumthing bt i sad its nofingg.

n den i sw l eating a ck

n rm waz like: i hate dat bhitch!

bt i calmd hr dwn

sinc we didnt wnt 2 pt up a fit wid him.

n den he walkd ovr

n he wz liek hi rm

n he ignord me!

n rem waz like hllo

n l kissd rm

ZOMG! U LEZ! I punch ran awy cryin

N rm ran aftr me.

n i waz like lev m alon! bt she dint!

she waz like: W8 JOANNE I LUV U

N i kissd hr n cut my wristz sayin Goodbye

n she crid.

n she kissd me

den she lickd my blod.

n we did u knw wt.

N den ryuk cme pshing rem away n he waz liek i am da only one 4 joanne!

n i wasz like go awy i hv my lov.

ZOMG!


	5. joanne and misa!

_**GUIZEEE IM RLLY SRRY 4 NT UPDTING! IM RLLY RLLY RLLY SRRY! FK U BTH VIC N NAT U WER BTH PREPZ.**_

im lyk so cnfusd lyk every1 is fightng for me nd tht is jst hrd y knw?

im so desprte itz hard 2 b mee!1

AND DEN i tout of sumfing. I MEAN, I SAW MISA AMANE N SHE LOKED SO HAWT

i wnna kill myslf! i shld DIEEE! so i mde a desicin..im gnna trn lesbian. im no lynger a bi.

'bt den i herd dark i mean lightz is dting her bt who carez lolz xxx

n misa waz all confusd wen i grabbd her.

she waz lyke why u grb me!1111

she waz like misamisamisamisa !11111 dnt grab me ahh rape!1111

n i grabbd hr slowly n went dwn n i waz lyk doznt it feel gud

den she blshed and sid joannezz stahop!111

n i waz like u rlly wnt 2 stp? n i lokd in her eys.

den she waz like quiet but den sid..dnt tll lightz abut this!

N HER EYZ WER SPRKLING SO KISSD DEM N WAZ ALL LYK OFC I WONT

dn she blshed and sid "i u"

N I WAZ LYK I LU WENT DWN

SHE WAZ SO WET DWN DER!

dn miza miza sid be gntle!111111

n i waz lyk we cn stp if u wnt 2!111

den she sid miza miza dont wnt u to stp!111

so we did itttt!111

DN MIZA WAS LYK DUN TELL LIGHT

N

I WAZ ALL LYK SUR

BT DEN RYUZCKI RCODED IT AND SHOWED LIGHT

ZOMG!

_**~U ALL PRPZ STP WID BAD REVIOWS!~**_


	6. Reviews!

**SO I HV DECIDED 2 ANSWR ALL DE REVIWS I CLDNT RPLY!111**

**Proper spelling and grammer is important when writing fanfic. Stay in school then try again in a few years.**

_OMG UUU CNT SPELLLZZZZ!11111 ITZ GRAMAR NOT GRAMMER! U LOZER AHAHAHAHA I HV ALREDY FINISHD SCUL U PRP!1111_

**Seriously, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but that was painfull to read, I think the storylines great and all,but it seems you have never heard of punctuation or grammar. I might as well have been translating klingon because if took me forever to figure out what you were saying. And no, I'm not a "Prep".**

_UUU IT WAZ SUPPOZD 2 B PAINFULLLLL!11111 ITZ A RLLY SAD AND BUTIFUL STORYZZZZZ_

**OMG!111 BEST FNFIC EVAAA!111**

_ZOMGGGGGGGG UR GREATTTT!11111 U UNDRSTND ME!111_

**I really don't know what's going on. Every chapter the spelling it seems gets worse. There's something else I would like to bring up...L is not a "Prep" whatever the hell that means. Also, L would never say his real name. You should take these reviews under consideration and follow the advice given in them.**

_ZOMG DUDEZZZZZ!11111 YES L IZ A PRP!111 N IM SO AWSOM EVERY1 TELLZ ME EVERYTHING I NEED 2 NOW!_

**OmFgZ! grrll uw! BEST FANFIC EVAA!**

_ZOMGG FANGZ UUU :')_

**DIS IS TOTALLLLLLLY THE BST FANFIC!111 EVAAAAAAR ITS SO AMAZIN AND HAS AMAZIN CHARCTRS!11111111 3 3**

_OMG HONNN IM TRYINGZZZZZ :)) FUK DA HATERZZZZ_

**RavenclaWriter 4/15/13 . chapter 1  
Preps are-well, let me put this: dorks. I mean this society's definition, not mine. Like those who wear pink and are old fashioned. In other words, ME.  
This story is alright. Do not flame it. Remember that bully who insulted you? Well how do you feel like receiving a review, even though your story wasn't exactly popular, which went in a similar direction? Are you any better than that bully?**

**To the author, my feelings toward this are platonic. I don't want to be mean, a prep, a Northerner (for explanations, just Google Tara Gilesbe), I just want to warn you: generally if a story has textspeak, it will be deleted. I don't mind your story. I'm just making a cause because SOMEBODY had to point out these things.  
I understand if you don't give a flying flip, but even then PLEASE reserve your frustration towards yourself. I have found that PMs are created for purpose of author communication. Please use them.  
Thank you and I hope I will at last receive one positive response. If not, I don't care. Somebody just has to say this.  
Raven.**

_ZOMG UR A RAVENCLAW!111111 YA UR A PRP! NERD OFC NO1 IZ BULLYING MEZZZZ!1111111_

**Tara. Gilesbe...**

_ZOMGGGGG!1111 IM NT HERRR!111 HER FIC IZ AMZING THOU!111_

**This story is amazing. I think you should get it published. The words flow so elegantly; your writing style is simply amazing. I really like what you did with Rem's character- you reveal such a complex side of her! I only recently started reading this and hope you continue to update.**

_AHAHAHAHA FANGZ UUU ;))_

**u r lyke totez da bst wrter evaa!11133333 u r mi insprtion 3 luv u **

_ahaha fangzzzz ;))_


	7. Thingz gettin complicatd 1111

**OMG PPLZ ;(( I HAT BTH NAT N VIC!111 DEY BETRAYD ME N NW MY LV ALSO HATEZ ME!11111 IM CUTTIN! BEIN 13 IZ SO HARD :((( **  
**I KNW MST OF U DNT CAR BUT I HAD 2 TAK IT OUT I CNT HOLD IT **  
**ANYMOR!1111 :(( **

**BTWZZZZZ ASKZZZZZ CHARACTERZZZ QUESTIONSSZZZZ!111 ILL ANSWR ALL OF DEMMM!11111 U HV 7 DAYZZZZ ILL B UPDAYING UNTILL THENNNN ;))**

**okzzzz letzzz kikzz disz offzzz!1111**

I HAT RYUK!1111111 MISA N I WER SO LOVEZZ DOVEZZZZ DAT FUKER!11111 I DECIDD 2 KYLL RYUK

N Den Lyt came up!11111

N he was all lyk ill fyt 4 ur lv

n misa waz all lyk: I DNT LV U U FREK GO AWY

n Lyt was lyk: I WAZ TALKIN 2 MY JOJOOOO N LOOKD AT ME

N I DIDNT KNO WAT TO DO! CUZ I MN LYT IS ALSO ATRACTIV!

DEN I RELIZD HE CALLD ME JOJO

N I REMBBRD EVERYTHINGGGG!11111

HE UZD 2 CALL ME DAT WEN WE WER 6!111 (6 cuz itz illuminati)

N HE UZDDDD 2 HUG MEZZZ N 1CE WEN RAIN WAZ PORNNNNN ON USZZZZZ HE KISSD MM!11111

N I WAZ SO EMBRASZZZDDDZ!1111

N HE ACTLLY SLID HIZ HND 2 MY CHESTZZZZZ

N HE SAYD JOANN I LUV UUUUU!11111

N I BLUSHDZZZZ

N HE PULLD M IN A HOUZ NBDY LYVD INN

N HE STARTEDZZZZ KYSSINGGGG MEZZZZZ

N DEN IT FELT SO GOOODZZZZ!1111

N I PUSHD MISAMISA N SAYD JOJO IZ SRRY N KYSSD LYT

N DEN MYSA RAN AWY CRYN

N REM KILLD HR!11111

DEN LYT LAUFD WID HIZ CRAZY ADORBL LAF!11111

N I CRYD N CUT MY WRISTZ CUZ I WAZ SO XSAD DAT SHE DYD

N DEN I WNT OUT WID LYT

N WE DID ITZZ!1111

N DEN WE SW WATRI STRIN AT USZZZ!111 OGM HELL TELL LZZZ!1111 DAT PREPZZZZ!1111

ZOOMGGGGGG!111111


	8. ZOMG 1111111

**HIZZZZ!1111 I WNTED 2 TLL U ALL PREPZZZ DAT UR JST JLLYYYY!1111 MY STORYZZZZ HAZZZZZZ 647 VIEWZZZZ N 35 REVIOWZZZZZ SO UR JST JELLYZZZ OKZZZ!?11111**

ZOMG!

WATRI SAW LIT N I! WE SAW WATRI TILLING L!1111 DAT PREP

LIT AND I TLKED! "JOJO I LUFF U" SID LIT

"IK I LUFF U TOO LITT"

N

DEN WE KSSED

BUT DEN L APPERED!11

DEN HE SID "LIT I HVE 2 SHW U SOMTHING!

DEN I SID "GO AWY PREP!1111 I H8 PREPZ!

DEN L KCKED ME IN THA FCE WID HIS FOOT!

N

I FINTED!

N DEN I WKE UP N FND MISELF IN THA FLOOR!111 ( i spled it rit im smrt)

DEN LIT CME AND SID "JOJO!1111 U HD DAT THAANG..IM NT A DRTY BOY!111 I CNT SAY IT!11

DEN LIT SID "U DID DAT THANG WID MISAMISA!1111

N I SID !11 I CN EXPLIN !111

N RYUKZ AND RM APERED!11

N THY SID JOANNNEZ! WE MSSED U!111

N DEN I BLSHED!

N

DEN

A BLNDE GRL

OR IS DAT A BOI?! CME!1

N HE SID

"JOANNNNNEEEEEEE!111 IM MILLO!'  
ZOOOOOOOMG ITZ MI COSIN!1 MILLO

_**~CLFF HANGRZZ~~~ **_


	9. melloz 11111

**_lolzzz dose haterzzzzz aint gettin in m wayzzzz ;) nw dat my englsh will gt bestst!1111 ;) u ahh haterzzzzz :) u nt dioin a fing aginst meeee!11111 ^_^ Cuz im so kawaii biotchzzzzzzz ;))))))) Watashiwa kawaiii desuuuuuu ;)))) Fk u alllzzzzzzz cuz im aubry da gurl of ur dreamzzzzzzzz ;) so ltz_**** strt!111**

ZOMG MELLOZZZZZ- i hggd my cuzin n i fly sumfin hrd wen i hugd himzz!111111 -Omgzz u prepzzz hw dare uzzz-i slapd him n runs away!111

No jojozzzzz-melo hugd m agin!111 itz nt my find itz jst my gunzz!11111 n wen he hugd me he grbd my boobzzzz!11111 not lyk im flat u kno!111

N i wz abt 2 punch himzz bt i jst blshdd!1111 n lyt was obvsly jellyzzz!111111 i knw he lufd me!11111

N den melloz dragged mezzz shopingz! n i saw hiz frnddd dat gay ew i hate gayz! it waz a guy wid gogglezz!111 n he wz speking 2 L!111 Zomg how dare hezzzzzzz prepz shud nt spekkk so i jst grabbed mllo n got hiz gn outzzz n he blushdzz!11111 n matt waz all lyk noo l and jumpd in frnt ov himz! n da bullt hit himzzz n melloz was all lyk: O NOOO MATTTTTTT den went out wid me! N L hated uss!111 I just knw itt!1111 I waz goin 2 kill himzzz

But denn! da polic came! n guess who waz der!  
Lyt! Dey wntd 2 keehl mello Cuz they tot it was himzz whore keehled mat!

N i waz all lykkk noooo and every1 waz lyk yesssszzz! so i grabd mlo n ran n i waz frnchin wid him n den he slid hiz hand 2 my pantiz and den sumfing u never had happened!11111

N he waz lyk: i always lufd u jojooo!1111 n i tered up den ryuk cam and he waz all lyk letz shot melloz! n i waz all lyk noz and l was smiling wid hiz creepyyzz starez! n i hugd mllo cuz i waz embrarazzd! i wz all naked!1111 n den dey were lyk no show us ur so betiful n dey gve me deir clothes n i put em on. i put on a stnist shirt high bootz a big bowz leader glovez! n i lookd all lyk feml mrlyn manson n i waz so betiful! everry1 sarted at mezz but den l shot melloz but i jmpd in frnt of himz bt i jmpd in frnt ov him n de bullt hit me bt i waz a secret shinigamiz so i didnt rely die!1111 n mello ran awy wid me im nt hevy at all! n wen i woke up he waz all lyk hi lovezzz!111 n we frenchd. den it turnd out we werz surrended by policezzz!111 n l waz all lyk giv up n cum out bt i didnt! i trnd into a diclonius n my vectorz cut dem all! bt mor came!1111 n i waz lyk fuk off dnt tch my mellozzz!111 n den near came sayd joan i l rlly liked him 2 so we frenchd and dey shot melloo!111

ZOMGGGGG


	10. 10!

**HIZZ!1111 I WNTED 2 THNK U ALL 4 REDING MI STRY!11 I LVE U EVRY1 !11111**

ZOOOMG!

near iz relly nce!

N

HE IZ LYKE MI BST BOYFRAND EVRRR!

l waz stting nxt 2 near n i! n he waz lyke jojo! n i stred cryng! becuz lit clls me dat! n i miss lit!

l waz lyk cryng!? n i waz lyke itz a lng story!11

n den l left

n near hgged me n sid joann cryng? n i sid lit cllz me dat! n i miss him!

n near gt mad! n lft!?

n i strted cryng mre! itz soo complcted ! y r ppl flling n lve wid me!?

n i trned arund n saw ryuk starng frm tha wndow!

ZOOOOMG!

i waz soo scred!

n den ryuk cme n sid JOANNEZ!

n i gt soo hppy! n sid RYUUK! n we huged

n den rm cme 2! n rm n ryuk kssed!?

N I SID WTF?! n thy wre lyke "we fll n lve wid echother!111"

n den i waz lyke cryng mre!

bt..hppy tears

n we all hgged!

N

i lft 2 lits huose n i opnd tha dor

n

..

ZOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

i fuond near n lit...

PLYING VDEO GMEZ?!

**;) clff hnger!**


	11. Evry1!

**So lykkk! I lvz u all! ;) n 2 all da onez who cll me a troll! U prbbly cunt even look at urself the mirrr! Oky so da chaptr startzzz ;) **

_n so i saw dem plyn! N i crid n ran cuz u knw! Dey wer plying 2gether!111111 widout me! N i hate gays ew. Den lyt ran aftr me and pushd me in2 a wll! N i waz lyk let go n he waz lyk never. N den my rippd tights cumed of n den u knw ur 2 small 2 knw abt it. N den near ran in and waz all aly lyt whyy! N lyt waz all lyk my jojo iz mn n u cn fuk off! N i waz lyk i luv u 2 bt i kinda liked near 2. So den we jst kissd agin n den i said near im ditchin u n den we wnpt out bt den i remembrd misamisa n mello n pushd lyt awy and ran awy and ran 2 near n waz alllyk im srry i only luv u! N near huggd me n i restd my hed on his chest n den he slid hiz hand dwn my bk n i waz lykk nooo bt den i gav up n den near (i frgt 2 tell u!11 ner iz nw 21 yarz.) n den we had sex!111 n i waz lyk protect me frm lyt he killd mello n misamisa n den he waz all lyk alryt. Bt den lyt ran in n yelld ZOMG JOJO HE ALSO HLPD ME!111 n den i ran awy frm dem bth n ran 2 rem and waz all lyk plz plz help me im so weak! Bt actlly i wasnt weak, n den i dressd in2 a red shirt n bootz and a frilly skirtz n i lookd so fukin kawaii. N rm waz lyk alryt!11 bt den i ran cuz i remembrd she had ryukzz n i didnt wnt 2 ruin der happinss! N den l stood in da wy lyk wtz hpnnin u goth!111 altho ur da bst detectiv eva! Den i activated my dmon spellz n he flid in2 a wll n den he flied in2 flor! N den he waz lyk no joann i lv u!_

_n i crid n hugd him bt den i remembrd hez a prep! Bt i didnt cr! N den my thelepatyy skillz activatd n i understud he wz lyin n i wntd 2 kill him bt i activsted my fairy skillz n i waz lyk ill rlly make him fll inluv wid me!_

_n we startd livin 2getha bt den he fell in lv wid me and i waz all lyk no i dnt lv u fuk off n stabbd him n keehled him! N den i cried cuz i trly lvd him n i went 2 ryuk n he waz lyk i dnt need rem i only need u n den uknw wat happened! Drty stuffzzz bt den rm went in n waz lyk off my jojo n i crid cuz iruind der happinss n i ran 2 lyt n waz lyk keehl me n he waz lyk i luv u 2 mch i cunt! N den i hggd him n he slid his hand dwn n put my shortz off!(ya i changed clothes cuz ican requip! Lyk dat wman elza red bt i aint a prep lyk her!) n den ryuk went in and waz lyk LIGHT ILL KILL U!_

_ZOOMGGGGH!1111_


	12. NOTYC 111

**NOTICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Lolz Zomg hizzz ;) Srry wnt be updting 4 a whyl!11111 Lyk Im rlly bzy and depressd n lolz rprt if u wnt den ur a prep ;))) Luv u all goffik pplzzz!111111**

**~JoJo(Lelo)**


	13. all well dat ends goffik!(not yet lul)

**So hi lol Im bkkk! Der wer sum rlly big problems!111 so i cudnt post! Bt its alryt now lol. Miley Cyrus's new sng has cum out n im calm SPECYAL FANGS 2 OMIGESH N RUIN TAKADA U INSPYR ME LOLZ**

**So n den I wok up! It wasz all a drim!1111 n i saw Lyt softly lurkin me!1111 N I WAS LYK KIRAAAAA DUNT CUM CLOSE**

**N den he was lyk wat kira!111 it waz a dream after all!111 **

N I softly kissd him n told him ull see n I jumod from bed n ran out! Dere wer so many preppt flowerz n de sun waz not godfik at all! The shadows of the giant, wise trees would cover the small, tiny flowers with their giant branchez SO I CUT MI WRISTS!111

N den I sa waz lyk:ZOMG ARE U A GHOST? ;oooo N den he waz lyk no u can run into my arms u hv been in a coma 4 2 yearz!11111

._. n den Mello cumed and he waz lyke "JOJO33 HVENT SEEN U IN FOREVAA IM ENGEGED"

I waz lyk who 2? :ooooo !?111111!?

N he was lyk:misamisa!

n i was rlly sad!

Bt i wishd them luck n left 2 seek 4 my lov!

N den! I saw Ryuk! :o:o:o

He waz so goffik! N he was human! :oooooooo

He lookd lyke Marlyn Monroe

HE WAZ SO GOFFIK!1111

He waz wearing a baphomet shirt!1111

N waz wearing blk nailsss!1111

N we fell in luv n den ;o

We gayly ran off in da fieldz!111

DEN WE HAD A THREESUM WID REM

N DEN DEY ALL PULLD MY PANTIEZ

N WE LYVD HAPPILY EVER AFTAAAAA!111ALL OF USZ BECAME 1 HAPPY FMILYZZZ!111

* * *

LOOK OUT 4 FYNAL CHAPTR 2MORROW!11


	14. DA ENDDDDD o

**ZOOMG SO HEREZ DA LAST CHPTRRR! Byee guyzzz im guna miss uuu ;**

* * *

From the shadows of the retarded world, Joanne had awakened once again.

There was neither Kira, nor L, nor any characters she had dreamed of.

The morning sunshine would engulf her whole body, filling it with warm, pleasant haze drifting through her body. The girl lifted her head, thanking goodness that all of this happened to be a dream. Yes-she was not the slutty mary-sue anymore. Joanne was a most usual girl with most usual life-Well, not too usual since she happened to be a fangirl.

After remembering everything excellently, she decided to form a story about it. The very first purpose was amusing people, but as time passed by, she found more and more reviewers believing that the story was truly seriously written. This, of course, brought Joanne tons of amusement-she'd never imagine people being this closed-minded. Some even sent tons of messages, which were a little annoying, but that happened to be alright.

It was around time to end all this play and Joanne was tapping her fingers on the table, staring at the computer screen. She did not want to end this source of entertainment, but she had to. She had understood this was as much as she would achieve. It was time to make a final goodbye. With a slight grin, the girl started typing, her fingers running over the keyboard in an invincible speed.

PEACE OUT PREPZ. XXX

~the end.

* * *

**So, people ^_^ this is, pretty much, the end. I'm really really thankful to everyone who reviewed, hehe. I answered all the reviews right now. Also, a SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL thank you to Nat and Vic, who helped me with writing this. So, moving on to the reviews, huh?**

** Once again, I want to thank all the nice reviewers and tell all the people that believed this was real that they are stupid and deserved reading this. **

**So, if you people enjoyed this, I may as well as write a new story, what do you think? :3**

** Peace out homies. Lelo is out, leaving you with reviews.**

* * *

**PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl 4/10/13 . chapter 1**

**Please no text speak and also you may want to review your writing many times over. Nobody likes text speak here unless your character is texting.. Also WHY did L say his real name he uses aliases. Please come back when your writing is... intelligent...**

I'd also suggest to come back later when you are intelligent enough to tell a difference from a troll and real fiction

Victoria: aw, first review

**sakurablossom22 4/10/13 . chapter 1**

**confused i guess... your ripping off OC's, and people who speak excitedly to reviewers in their fanfics...?**

you could say so. Also, it's You're ^_^

**SoShi Love x3 4/10/13 . chapter 1**

**... *gigglesnort***

^_^"

**Sirix 4/10/13 . chapter 1**

**Proper spelling and grammer is important when writing fanfic. Stay in school then try again in a few years.**

How can you speak about my spelling when you can't even spell grammar? Hehe

**CielPhantomhive 4/10/13 . chapter 1**

**Seriously, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but that was painfull to read, I think the storylines great and all,but it seems you have never heard of punctuation or grammar. I might as well have been translating klingon because if took me forever to figure out what you were saying. And no, I'm not a "Prep".**

Rather than wondering why was it painful to read, I'm wondering how did you people read it at all. Also, storyline's* and *painful.

**Guest 4/11/13 . chapter 1**

**OMG!111 BEST FNFIC EVAAA!111**

LOL. I don't know whether this was Victoria or Nat, but thank you xD

**curosityisn'tcurious 4/13/13 . chapter 3**

**I really don't know what's going on. Every chapter the spelling it seems gets worse. There's something else I would like to bring up...L is not a "Prep" whatever the hell that means. Also, L would never say his real name. You should take these reviews under consideration and follow the advice given in them.**

... I can not even comment here. There is nothing I have not seen in previous reviews. So yup. No answer for you

**Panakeias 4/13/13 . chapter 3**

**This fic is awesome, please continue xD**

**Panakeias 4/13/13 . chapter 2**

**What a shocker! o: You made an awsome twist revealing the real genre of Rem. i'm starting to suspect that L is also in love with Joanne.**

**Panakeias 4/13/13 . chapter 1**

**I absolutely loved this story. Can't wait to know what happens. I hope Ryuk declares his love to Joanne.**

well, I have made L least retarded in here- I could not let the love of my life fall for a "goffik wristzcuttin rocker femal mansyon", could I?

**PsychoticallyObsessiveFangirl 4/13/13 . chapter 3**

**LeloxGeasse**

**I found this strangely amusing, but please stop PMing me about being a prep, I was just trying to help. On the another note... please don't cut your wrists...Just please don't.**

**-Psychotic**

I don't even cut, alright? ._.

**xLawlietFanGirlx 4/13/13 . chapter 3**

**Wait...shes a lesbian now? And what in the world is a prep? XD This story is hillarious, I want you to continue just because it makes me laugh so hard! ZOMG peace out**

Oh look. A love rival. Thanks though w

**Natttzzz 4/13/13 . chapter 3**

**OmFgZ! grrll uw! BEST FANFIC EVAA!**

Thank you Nat ._.

**Guest 4/14/13 . chapter 1**

**DIS IS TOTALLLLLLLY THE BST FANFIC!111 EVAAAAAAR ITS SO AMAZIN AND HAS AMAZIN CHARCTRS!11111111 3 3**

I won't keep thanking you two, alright? ._. You kinda helped me make this.

**RavenclaWriter 4/15/13 . chapter 1**

**Preps are-well, let me put this: dorks. I mean this society's definition, not mine. Like those who wear pink and are old fashioned. In other words, ME.**

**This story is alright. Do not flame it. Remember that bully who insulted you? Well how do you feel like receiving a review, even though your story wasn't exactly popular, which went in a similar direction? Are you any better than that bully?**

**To the author, my feelings toward this are platonic. I don't want to be mean, a prep, a Northerner (for explanations, just Google Tara Gilesbe), I just want to warn you: generally if a story has textspeak, it will be deleted. I don't mind your story. I'm just making a cause because SOMEBODY had to point out these things.**

**I understand if you don't give a flying flip, but even then PLEASE reserve your frustration towards yourself. I have found that PMs are created for purpose of author communication. Please use them.**

**Thank you and I hope I will at last receive one positive response. If not, I don't care. Somebody just has to say this.**

**Raven.**

Whoa, that was one LOOOONG review. Also, I have to note you were first of the people who noticed similarity between this and My Immortal. A fellow Slytherin is thanking you.

**Guest 4/15/13 . chapter 1**

**Tara. Gilesbe...**

...MY ROLE MODEL 4 LYFEEEE...well Jk.

**Guest 4/18/13 . chapter 1**

**This is the most unintelligent, illegible, idiotic story-If you could even call it that-I have ever read. You call this a story? Please do everyone a favor and write something decent.**

**Oh and also I am in no way a prep, and adding a z to everything make you seem dumb, not cool.**

Ah thank you I can feel the LOOOOVE

**Panakeias 5/24/13 . chapter 5**

**Clever as always. I was expecting Joanne to turn lesbian and have some hot yuri action with Misa. It only worries me what would Light and L would do about it. Would they join the fun?**

Ha. This was about a particular chapter I don't even remember, so no comment here. Sorry ^_^

**Guest 5/24/13 . chapter 5**

**This story is amazing. I think you should get it published. The words flow so elegantly; your writing style is simply amazing. I really like what you did with Rem's character- you reveal such a complex side of her! I only recently started reading this and hope you continue to update.**

Well, I'm thinking of making another story like this either way...I WILL NOT LET EVERYTHING END WITH JUST THIS

**MissMissingYou 5/25/13 . chapter 5**

**Tara? Is that you? I'm really hoping you're trolling.**

No.I am.

**2HAWT4U 5/27/13 . chapter 5**

**u r lyke totez da bst wrter evaa!11133333 u r mi insprtion 3 luv u lolllzzzz 3**

...Okay Victoria, not gonna comment.

**StripedStrawberry 5/31/13 . chapter 1**

**This was beautifully written and an absolute pleasure to read.**

**Nice trolling**

Well, someone even wrote about how my fiction is bad at being bad...Could I really call this nice trolling?

**Worse than Duck Baby 5/31/13 . chapter 6**

**I laughed very hard.**

**XD**

**This is awesome!**

What does your username mean? It's nice c:

**Siiillltt 5/31/13 . chapter 1**

**This is purposeful, correct?**

**SILT**

What if it were not? ._.

**suzuransenpai 5/31/13 . chapter 1**

**Is this suppose to be a joke? XD because I don't know whether to laugh or cry.**

supposed*. Maybe you should...Um...I don't know.

**Guest 5/30/13 . chapter 5**

**This story is beyond words, to beautiful for our eyes.**

**Misa/Jar-Jar Binks is the bet thing ever created. I love the story, continue for our entertainment.**

**-love 3rd hour English class**

*too. I'm really wondering whether you are planning on continuing your "kawaiicon" chapter or not, though.

**2COOL4ULOLZZZZZZ 5/30/13 . chapter 5**

**I NEED A NEW CHAPZ NAWW!1111111!1111111 LUV U LOLZ**

._. Wtf Vic.

Victoria: OKAY LISTEN I GAVE THESE REVIEWS TO LIGHTEN UP THE PLACE BECAUSE MOST OF THEM WERE SHITTY

**Zbluez 6/1/13 . chapter 1**

**Omg thiz is lik AWESUUUM! Lik, plz update! Lik, now! Imz gunna die if you don't! Lolz xoxoxo**

Ahaha. MY GOFFIK PPLZZZZZ X

**Guest 6/2/13 . chapter 6**

**You are the best writer ever. You inspire me Lelo**

**Your story saved my life! Joanne is my role model by the way, she is amazing in every way**

**KEEP WRITING HUN XOXO**

Yes. I really think Joanne would make a perfect role model for children.

**SoShi Love x3 6/3/13 . chapter 6**

**I haven't read this since the first chapter, and lolz. You know what's even better than the story though? The reviews. Especially the serious ones trying to tell you what you're doing wrong and stuff. Those are funny to read xD**

liek srsly y dnt thay ndrstnd? Nt lyk its hrd 2 figre dis owt.

Yes. I assume the most attractive part about this story is the reviews.

**3rdHourEnglishClass 6/5/13 . chapter 6**

**Your story is beyond words, too beautiful for our eyes.**

**Jar-Jar Binks/Misa is the most amazing thing I have ever witnessed**

**Please continue to write!**

**Love**

**-3rdHourEnglishClass**

I think I have replied to this, right? ^_^

**Omigesh 6/5/13 . chapter 5**

**If there was better descriptions and dialogue, you'd have more positive reviews.**

**Also...**

**Who do you think you're fooling ? You reviewed your own story as a guest. It's obvious because the guests' writing was like your own. C'mon now.**

If there were** Actually, no, I did not.

also, actually, thanks for being my biggest fan ever, as well as a full time hoe.

I can't believe a person who is pretending to be intelligent and all could fall for this. Like, really?

**3rdHourEnglishClass 6/6/13 . chapter 7**

**Wow! This was the best chapter yet! I'm glad rem killed misa. It's t**

Well, I am kinda sorry I do not even remember which chapter was that.

**SoShi Love x3 6/6/13 . chapter 7**

**(6 cuz itz illuminati) made me snort I laughed so hard xD**

Well, isn't that the logic of most(I repeat, MOST, not all) christian people?

**Guest 6/5/13 . chapter 1**

**Will you please stop writing this trash. If you want to mock other writer's than do so in a way that is intelligent- i.e. try to make a better story than theirs. This is just purely annoying and unintelligent, if you have any respect for fan fiction or writing, just stop.**

*Writers. Did you just tell me I must mock My Immortal by making a fanfiction that is more intelligent than it? Oh god.

**Otaku Kid1996 6/15/13 . chapter 1**

**What exactly did I just read...? Not sure if I like it or just hate it...**

You probably LOOOOOOVE it too much, right? ^_^

Victoria: You love it a lot if you actually finished the whole first chapter

**Homicidalstrawberryjam 6/15/13 . chapter 1**

**AFTER READING THIS I ANGSTILY CUT MY PALE *Gothic* WRISTS.**

**JOANNE IS MY ROLE MODEL FOR LIFE.**

**Homicidalstrawberryjam 6/15/13 . chapter 8**

**"DEN I SID "GO AWY PREP!1111 I H8 PREPZ!"**

**LOL. YES.**

**ZOOOMG NO WAY LETZ CUT 2GETHAAAZZZZ ;oo**

**TheWalkingGnome 6/15/13 . chapter 8**

**liek omgg i cudnt evn reed dis sotry bt i culd tel its rlly intrestin nd awsum!1111! kep riting!**

I'm actually starting to feel sorry for ending this.

**Ruin Takada 6/16/13 . chapter 6**

**To second Omigesh,**

**You're giving yourself reviews? On your own story? As guests?**

**That is not only pathetic, that is also moronic.**

**Not only that, but you then put them in your chapter dedicated to good and bad reviews? What a way to blow your own cover.**

**I'm not saying that masturbation is a bad thing or evil in any way, but please, it's a solo activity; keep the rest of us out of it.**

**Ruin Takada 6/16/13 . chapter 1**

**LeloxGeass,**

**Apart from having the worst English skills of anyone older than five years old, and having no working concept of writing prose (I doubt you even know what that word means), all painfully obvious, I will say this:**

**Taking a whole chapter out of this story to laugh at your haters and languish in your praises is actually against the rules of the site. As this adds nothing to the story itself, this is really a one-chapter-long, over-glorified author's note, and that's against the rules. It's also pretentious and whorish. Really? You used one chapter to tell people that they're preps for not liking this festering pile of feces, and to boast about how so many people of sub-par intelligence like it? That's just showing you to be arrogant, ego-centric, elitist, and generally someone with a terrible personality. There's no reason to even like you as a person, nevermind as an 'author'.**

**Obviously, you're someone who's highly dependent on labels and social roles. You have to define everyone as worthy or unworthy using petty labels from petty subcultures, and that's really pathetic. You throw out 'prep' like an insult, but I doubt you can define it properly. What do you call people who aren't 'preps'? If I know that other monstrosity of a fic, I'd say 'Goth', or 'Emo'. Labels give you a group to belong to, a sense of solidarity, yes, but they're exclusive, and harmful in their implications.**

**Yeah, go ahead, call me a prep and cut me down for not liking your work. It's obviously your first port of call when things don't go your way and people don't like you (rather like a small child having a tantrum, actually), but you should know that, if you do, you're only demonstrating and proving my point.**

**I'd usually finish a reveiw by telling you how to improve, but you can't improve on this. To improve properly, I'd have to go right back to teaching you your ABCs, and the wonders of spelling three letter words.**

**Ruin Takada**

I seriously laughed my ass of at the masturbation part. But seriously, how could dedicate a paragraph BIGGER THAN THE ACTUAL STORY to this? You must be such a fan

**Burnmoon 6/21/13 . chapter 2**

**Is-is this the Death Note equivalent of My Immortal? Oh god...**

**YOU GENIUS. I must commend your bravery and perseverance for keeping up for nine chapters! I'm assuming! Because I've only read the first two! Although this isn't as bad as Tara (let's face it- what can be?) it still managed to make me twitch on several occasions. Keep it up! There will be people stupid enough to believe this is legit, and there will be people stupid enough to think this is good writing, but keep going! XD**

NO NO NO I AM SERIOUSLY FEELING SORRY I SHOULD NOT HAVE ENDED THIS.

**ZOMG 6/24/13 . chapter 9**

**"n i lookd all lyk feml mrlyn manson" ROFL. I am so sick of stupid OC stories like this. At least this one is written badly ON PURPOSE. Nice work! XD**

I hate the fact that every OC becomes the mary-sue, all strong and everyone has an eye on her. That is probably one of the maaany reasons why I wrote this.

**it's pronounced 'lowlight 6/30/13 . chapter 1**

**...please be a troll...please just be an Internet troll...please just let this be someone trying to imitate My Immortal...**

I like your name.

**BlackPaperMoon82462 7/3/13 . chapter 1**

**For the love of the internet, please please be a troll. My faith in humanity can't handle this.**

I'm fairly surprised by the fact that you still have some faith in humanity left.

**bluecandycanes 7/6/13 . chapter 1**

**Oh my gosh, first thing I noticed was that this is exactly like My Immortal. I started laughing uncontrollably while a piece of my died inside... Good job, loling at the serious reviews right now**

Just be careful not to sound like Light while laughing.

**Omigesh 7/7/13 . chapter 11**

**Like everyone else says, you had better be a troll. My eyes are practically bleeding.**

You really are my biggest fan are you not

Victoria: OMG CAN I REPLY TO THIS PLEASE?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS.. YOU MUST REALLY LOVE THE STORY IF YOU'RE BACK AGAIN TO READ IT because come on..she probably checks the story everyday..?

**Random Dawn 14 7/7/13 . chapter 1**

**What the heck is wrong with all you of people?!**

**This person is trolling; they don't deserve all of your reviews.**

**Just report and move on, geez!**

**Yes, I know I'm doing what I'm telling all of you NOT to do, but I don't want to be the only person who reports this.**

**For the love of Arceus...**

**Dawn**

The sentence that is followed by "For the love of Arceus" does not even make sense. Well, I could assume that is what your spelling becomes like after you read this.

Victoria: this one deserves a lot of claps because "they don't deserve your reviews" and that's her review ...

**Starlight Pheonix 7/15/13 . chapter 1**

**This is so bad... Please tell me this is some joke and you don't really write like this! I thought of My Immortal when I read this! I won't even bother with the rest. The first chapter was bad enough! Please stop!**

Well, the last chapter shows how I really write.

**Proudly arrogant 7/17/13 . chapter 5**

**It burns.**

Does it also have a feeling like it's being mixed up, hurt and bleed?

**NinjaStarofDeath 9/11/13 . chapter 13**

**Hahaha, LOLZ. Marilyn Monroe? Ryuk? Epic.**

**Naw, so sad dat de fynal chaptaz is cuming out so soon, this stori iz amazink!11**

**(lyk, seriously, *hi-fives JoJo lyk a massive prep*) XD**

*hi5z backzzzz* Lolzzzz. Manson and Monroe share the same name, so I thought some people would get it.


End file.
